


Oh my god… they were roommates

by spaceprincess97



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, but sir that’s my emotional support wesanny slow burn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincess97/pseuds/spaceprincess97
Summary: You ever think about Wes and Danny’s last conversation as roommates because damn I sure do
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Oh my god… they were roommates

“So I guess this is it, huh?”

Danny looked up at the sound of Wes’s voice. It echoed a little in the half-empty room. 

“Guess so. You ready for your new life in crazy town?”

Wes grinned. 

“Let’s hope crazy town is ready for me.”

Danny closed the textbook in front of him and stood, facing his soon-to-be ex-roommate. 

“I heard about the new guy. Did he really try to exorcise the twins?” 

“Threatened to, but he didn’t get that far before Ryan talked him down.”

“That’s good.”

Silence fell, awkward and heavy. Weird, for the two of them. They moved to break it at the same time. 

“You know that—”

“I just—”

Danny sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“You first.”

“Is it cheesy and terrible if I say it’s not you, it’s me?”

Danny shook his head, a soft smile on his face. 

“Wes, we talked about this. I get it.” 

“I feel like your shitty boyfriend who’s leaving you for another man!”

Wes’s arm flailed in the general direction of Windsor. Danny just looked amused. 

“I’m serious! I don’t—” Wes sighed. “It’s gonna be fine, right?”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Danny said, taking a step closer. 

“It’s not like I won’t see you. We still have Chemistry. And Warblers. And also, like, Chaz and Justin are in different houses and they’re practically married.”

Danny laughed. 

“Relax, Wes, I know. We’re good.”

Wes’s brow furrowed as he straightened the collar of Danny’s shirt. 

“What did you want to say?”

“I just… you don’t have to worry anymore, you know? Not like you used to.”

Wes opened his mouth to speak and Danny waved him off. 

“Things are better now, Wes, you know that! You helped me get here! And I’ve always got Spencer and Merril and Justin and the others—I’m good. Really.”

“I just want to know that you’re going to be okay without me.” Wes dropped his hands. 

“I’ve always got you with me, see?” Danny rolled up his sleeve to show Wes the word _ courage _ scrawled on his arm in Sharpie. “Besides, you’re moving across campus, not across the country.”

“Danny, if you ever need anything—”

“I know, Wes, you’ll be there.”

“Always. No matter what.”

Wes clasped Danny’s hand in his own and pulled him into a hug. 

“We’re still on for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yes, Wes.”

“And you’re coming home with me for Christmas?”

Danny laughed into Wes’s shoulder and pulled away. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
